Sonic and amy?
by The Love Of Pen
Summary: sonic loves amy.amy loves sonic what happens next? rated m for not for kids!
1. Chapter 1

Sonics girlfriend ,Amy sat down next to him in bed.  
sonic suddenly gain conciseness and stared at the ceiling for a while.

Sonic: wha-what happened?  
Amy: you fought Dr. eggy and you collapsed after the battle.  
Sonic; Really?  
Amy: and fought bravely like my little hero would always do…  
Amy smiled down to sonic and finally sonic gave here a soft kiss in her lips.

Amy: What was that for?  
Sonic: Nothing' just a kiss that's all….

Amy smiled again, leaning over trying to kiss sonic. Sonic cached her lips forcing her in a deep long kiss.  
(Amy gasping for air suddenly noticed Sonics hands going through her dress)Amy pushed sonic a little bit and said "what are you doin…….." she was trailed of by Sonics lips. She then closed her eyes and thinking what was about to happen. Then in the blink of an eye sonic took off Amy's shirt and skirt reveling her under clothes.(oh I forgot Sonic 20 Amy 19)Amy's eyes widened not knowing what to do. All she knew that sonic the guy she loved was taking her clothes of. Her heart raced and so did Sonics.

Sonics AMV

I love her so why not show her? He thought to himself.  
And she loved me too right?  
Sonic was nervous he never been this close to a girl before of even considering this an option….

To Be Continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

His lips pressed against her throat ."you wanted me to make love to you last night, and you were afraid."

"don't be ridiculous. I never-"

A tight smile curved across mouth"

"Okay maybe a little" she admitted .

She'd almost been too late. Sonic Had insisted that Amy would join him at café de Paris(A/N: made café de Paris up and sonic is healed.)for drinks with knuckles whose name and title had been made to impress everyone.

"I'm sorry" she said, pushing back her chair, "but I've-I've got an appointment." Sonic Gave her a puzzled look. Then said "okay, ill be back

She'd rather be sitting in their house watching the sun expand into an enormous crimson fireball that set a blaze the sleek yachts at anchor in the harbor. It was a spectacular sight-and the least pretentious one she'd seen since the incident 8 days ago days ago and the thing that happened last night, she never left Sonics side. Maybe of course, going to the bathroom or giving Sonic his lunch. She thought. Sighing as the sun began its plunge behind the hills behind the city.

He came back and this time he had a smile.

" Amy Well be going to a vacation!" he said "well have a good time, I promise. Do say come you'll with me- you've never been to Rivera . It'll be fun." sonic gave her a smile' a smile that had been able to melt her since the day she'd first seen it, when she was 13 and he was 14.

Eventually she'd agreed. The trip had sounded fun : sonic had talked about the sea and the sun and the wonderful little towns that stretched between canes and Monaco until Amy could almost investigate them.

She dreamed of spending lazy days on the beach, the silken glide of a warm sea, and long hours in witch to do nothing but strengthen the bonds between herself and sonic .

What will happen In the vacation??

To Be Continued……


	3. Chapter 3

And sorry.

For taking sooo long to update!!

I got school work to be done.

So here enjoy!

Danger lemons

Amy's Expectations to the vacation wasn't really the thing she had in mind.

The spending time in the sun together, or the making the bond stronger all they did Is party with rich people and do nothing but to stay in bed thinking for the future they'd have.

"sonic" She said, "we didn't have any alone time anymore for a week and there's only another week, what do you say we spend that time in our alone time?" sonic stared at her and finally said, "sure". she gave him a weak smile. He smiled back at her and planted a small kiss on her forehead.

The next day. Just as he promised they spent the day together in the beach swimming, running (a/n: of course sonic lets Amy catch up easily) and of course, the making the bond stronger thing. sonic Kept talking to her. Until suddenly he kissed her. She pulled back gasping for air." sonic Stop! Youre making me hot all over!! He looked at her and said "really? Do you want more?" she looked at him and said "lets take this back at our place.

Back at the place, they kissed each other. It wasn't an ordinary kiss, it was long and passionate as the two enjoyed the tongue to tongue contact,

(a/n: ewes, disgusting) while enjoying each other company. His hands ran onto her body feeling her curves. Then finally he unzipped her usual pink dress revealing her under garments. She giggled as he kissed her neck giving it a pale hickey, while she was liking his ear shell. He took her pale pink bra (of course) off raveling her perfect breasts. He then smiled as she took his clothes off (a/n: I didn't even know had clothes….) as he finally laye'd her down in their bed. Impatiently he took off her panty.

As she did the same to him. He took his manhood and put it u her entrance.

He doest need permission to put it in cause she already (Of course) agreed.

He pushed it in and she moaned this time a bit louder he started to pump in and out of her womanhood first it was slow but then it got faster and faster until she felt that she was going to have an orgasm she snaked her legs at sonic and screamed at that time sonic already let it all go in her.

Sonic collapsed in her arms panting.

"Did I worn you?" asked Amy

He nodded and she laughed

And finally drifting into sleep.

There happy? To be continued…..


End file.
